Tiberius Stormwind
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Tiberius | S1App = true | Name = Tiberius Stormwind | AKA = Tiberius Stronghammer (as dwarf) | Race = Dragonborn | Class = Sorcerer | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family =Krevanas - Father Penelope - Mother Brother | Link = | Stats = true | Level = 10 | Abilities = true | Str = 12 | Dex = 16 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 4 | Cha = 20 | Fanart = }} Tiberius Stormwind is a Dragonborn Sorcerer played by Orion Acaba. Intro "Greetings and salutations. I am Tiberius Stormwind. I hail from a town called Ty'rex, located in the heart of Draconia. Born from a politically respected family. At the age of 15, I succeeded in passing the Sorcerer's Right, showing prodigy-like control of my magic. The judges and the Draconian high council were amazed at how powerful my spells were for how long I had been training. At 20 years old, I was the youngest appointed member of the magic guild in Draconian history. For the next few years, I almost went mad from the malaise of being a guild member, as it's rather boring. However, one day I happened upon a chamber, unused for quite some time. In the room were stacks of books and maps of the surrounding cities and areas around the known world. For months I would frequent the chamber, and learned of artifacts from legend. After a long period of research I made a list of artifacts that caught my eye. I brought these findings to the high council and was told that all of the information in the chamber I had stumbled upon was either believed to be fiction, or unsolvable mysteries, and hence were lost forever. I found those answers to be unacceptable. A year later I devised a ruse and managed to convince the city council to lend support in me leaving Draconia on a mission of peace and diplomacy for the surrounding kingdoms. Going from town to town and making friends and allies, in and for the name of Draconia. Being a red dragon born, I had quite the task on my hands in that respect, but it was exactly what I needed, so I could explore the world and find these artifacts, as I felt the truth was out there. Some may describe me as buffoonish, but I say poppycock to all that. I am much sharper than most give me credit for. I just don't pay attention to things sometimes. I've also been known to be rather cunning, loyal, happy-go-lucky, and well, dangerous. I can't help but show my true scales every now and then. But overall, I think I'm quite friendly for a Dragonborn." Character Information Tiberius is fluent in Common, Draconic, and Dwarvish. He is often shown to be quite absentminded, once trying to disguise himself as a dwarf with the name Tiberius Kraghammer while within a city named Kraghammer. He often finds or gets himself into trouble as seen in Arrival at Kraghammer. It has also been shown that at least some Dragonborn tend to dislike him for his scale color as shown in the episode Shopping and Shipping. This is probably because of red Dragonborn's historical relationships with Tiamat. Despite this, he possesses incredible amounts of power and is capable of annihilating large numbers of opponents very quickly as seen in The Trick about Falling and The Throne Room. He is very resourceful, having several means of teleportation to areas such as Draconia or Emon. Tiberius has a brother he contacts occasionally for information on creatures and artifacts. He also has feelings for Lady Allura, and has stated to the group that she is more powerful than him. Background At some point during the campaign, Tiberius attempted to disguise himself as a female Troll in order to distract a couple of male Troll's blocking the party's path. The situation almost ended very badly for Tiberius had his teammates not come in to rescue him. He was also inside the Ivory Tower when it collapsed during the assault on Allura. He was able to jump out safely and presumably cast fly on himself to avoid falling. Magic Items * Deck of Illusions * Ring of Spell Storing Artifacts His personal journey is to collect a several fabled magical artifacts that are rumored to either be myths or no longer exist. So far on his quest he has only found The Mending Wheel, a device that allows him to repair magical items. * The Mending Wheel